


Choke

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Gamzee is sober he needs help taking the edge off his rage, luckily Eqius is more than happy to help. </p><p>Written for my moirail Animehead who loves Equius and Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

Equius held his breath and tried not to gag.

“You’re doing so mother fucking good,” Gamzee’s voice was low and calm, and didn’t betray the fact that his bulge was down Equius’ throat. “How much longer do you think it’ll take before you up and pass out?”

Despite himself Equius tried to answer and gagged. HIs hands twitched in the rope that bound him. He was tied so that his hands gripped the opposite elbows, with a length of rope leading from each wrist down to the the corresponding ankle. Equius’ body tensed as his throat tried to expel the thick bulge in his throat.

“Get your chill on mother fucker,” Gamzee groaned, his large hands stroking Equius’ throat tenderly. Equius calmed under his touch and Gamzee smiled before finally pulled out.

Equius swallowed convulsively, before gasping in his first breath in what felt like hours. He’d learned early on to always swallow, Gamzee didn’t like him spitting out his genetic material. Clawed fingers caressed his chin and he forced his eyes up. It was hard, even after all this time, to meet Gamzee’s eyes. Giving up sopor was something Gamzee decided to do over half a sweep ago. The mood swings and violence were unpleasant to say the least, however, Gamzee found that so long as he could unleash that aggression on someone, only willing someone’s these days, it helped balance out his urges.

Gamzee was a highblood and as was the proper way of the hemospecturm, Equius could deny him nothing. It was how Equius came to be bound with thick coils of abrasive rope wrapped around his person in such a way that left him very little room to do more than kneel.

Gamzee was smiling down at him, his grin was vacant at first glance, but his eyes were bright and focused. “Fucking beautiful,” he said softly. He ran his thumb along Equius’ bottom lip. He pulled it away, and it was bright with purple as he sucked it into his mouth. “Now, let’s see how long you can hold your breath mother fucker.” Gamzee’s shifted forward, bulge dripping, “I don’t want you all up and choking this time, even if that shit feels all kinds of good.”

Equius opened his mouth, and felt a flush of shame roll through him. He knew this was his place, serving the highblood, but it wasn’t his service that bothered him, it was the humiliating way his body reacted. As Gamzee’s bulge forced his mouth open further and slid in deep, he couldn’t help the way his nook dripped and his bulge twisted, in a desperate attempt at contact. They’d just begun and he could already feel that the ground between his knees was damp with his genetic material.

“That’s it, my mother fucker,” Gamzee’s breath hitched, as his bulge slid deeper and Equius focused on keeping his throat relaxed. “I knew you could do it.” He pulled back and slid back in, Gamzee’s bulge twisted, seeking contact and more depth. “Little more,” Gamzee whispered his eyes fluttering. Then he was fully inside and Equius shook with the need to swallow, to breathe, something. Gamzee breathed out, his hips twitching and his hands sliding into Equius’ sweat damp hair. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Sweat poured off Equius skin and his could feel his legs trembling and his claws digging into his skin. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Gamzee pulled out, leaving a smear of genetic material and saliva on Equius’ mouth and chin. Equius just managed to swallow before he sucked in huge lungfuls of air. 

The feel of claws in his hair made Equius aware that he’d spaced out. Gamzee was no longer in front of him and Equius felt the cool pressure of Gamzee’s skin against his back just before he was pushed forward until he cheek was pressed against the cold tile. The he tilted Equius until he was on his back. It was awkward and somewhat painful to lay on his bound arms that way but he shift until he found semi-comfortable position. Then Gamzee was straddling Equius’ chest. Somewhere he’d lost his pants completely and Equius watched the muscles in his thighs bunch as he leaned forward. Those large hands cupped Equius’ face, and Equius opened his mouth without being told. Gamzee’s bulge slid in again, and Equius found it harder not to choke from this angle. The sound of Gamzee’s breathing was just loud enough to be heard over the thundering of Equius’ pulse and he felt a flush of pleasure at the effect he was having on the highblood. There was no slow pace this time. Gamzee pushed in to the hilt and Equius immediately had to fight with his body not to gag and thrash. 

Clawed fingers stroked his throat in a soothing way, and Equius felt himself relax again under the touch. Gamzee groaned and shifted, his hips moving in shallow, graceful thrusts that pushed him deep or shallow without ever letting Equius catch get a hint of air. The need to breathe was becoming overwhelming. Equius’ claws were digging new wounds into his forearms and his muscles were going taught with strain. But he still didn’t fight. Gamzee was moving faster now and it was becoming harder not to gag with each thrust. One of the hands left his neck, and Equius immediately felt colder from the lack of comfort. Then a claw lightly traced the edge of his nook and he felt his bulge wrap around Gamzee’s wrist of it’s own accord. He wasn’t prepared for the pleasure and he tried to moan and move into Gamzee’s hand. He gagged, his back arching, his eyes watering and his wrists chaffing against the rope as he lost his grip and his body began frantically fighting for air. The edges of his vision grew dark and he thought for one moment that Gamzee was going to let him die like this. He was in a pool of his own sweat and genetic material as he body made desperate panicked movements. 

Then Gamzee pulled out and turned Equius onto his side. He didn’t manage to swallow this time, he gagged and spit out purple genetic material. His throat ached, and he knew not all the tears dripping down his face were his body’s natural reaction to choking. He breathed raggedly, thinking distantly that nothing had ever tasted as sweet as the air he now sucked into his lungs.  
“Damn, mother fucker,” Gamzee’s voice was low and filled with awe. “I didn’t think you would ever need to fucking breathe.” Gamzee’s hands were on his back, rubbing slow circles that would have been more soothing if his claws weren’t occasionally digging into the skin. “Just a little bit longer, and I would have blown my fucking load, brother.”

Equius felt a wave of shame wash over him, he should have held out longer, Gamzee would have been so pleased if he’d been able to cum and pull out right before Equius passed out. It had only happened one time and when Equius had gotten that first rush of air, he’d cum so much and so hard there was now a permanent blue cast to an area of tiles in this room. 

Gamzee’s hand went back to his nook, tracing it almost gently with his claws.Equius’ hips thrust up automatically, and his bulge wrapped around Gamzee’s cool wrist, desperate for attention. “Forgive me, highblood,” Equius rasped. 

“Nothing to forgive, brother,” Gamzee slid two fingers inside him, claws scraping against Equius’ tender insides. Equius groans his body arching up of it’s own accord from his awkward position half-way on his side. “One more round brother,” Gamzee says absently. His fingers pushed deeper and Equius groaned. Gamzee’s other hand reached down to wrap around his own bulge and he sighed. “One more chance at that beautiful fucking mouth of yours, think you can handle that mother fucker?”

The feel of Gamzee’s claws pressing hard enough to just slice his insides turned Equius’ potential answer into another long drawn out moan. “Then I get to see you coat this floor in miracles.”

The fingers slid out but not before Gamzee’s claws cut another red hot line of pain in his nook. Gamzee’s fingers, slick now with both of their genetic material, rolled Equius completely on his side, and slid forward. 

“Ready?” Gamzee cradled the back of Equius’ head and his bulge already moving forward to trace Equius’ lips, leaving a trail of deep purple. 

Equius swallowed hard and opened his mouth, his neck arching as Gamzee’s bulge slid in. Gamzee kept pressing forward, his bulge working its way down Equius’ throat, and Gamzee let out a shaking moan, “So mother fucking good,” he breathed, “Fucking miracle how you take me in like this, brother.”

With his insides throbbing with pain and need, it was harder than ever, to focus on keeping his throat relaxed. To make matters worse, Gamzee’s free hand was stroking claws low on his stomach. Equius arched up, his bulge moving desperately towards Gamzee’s hand. A deep shudder wracked his body as Gamzee toyed with his bulge, before allowing it to wrap around his hand and wrist. Pleasure burned through him at the touch and it cost him a small moment of concentration. His throat tried to close, and he clawed at his own skin again, fighting against his body’s need to breathe. He could feel blood mixing with sweat dripping down his arms now and pooling on the floor beneath him. 

“So mother fucking tight,” Gamzee’s hips jerked forward harshly when Equius choked, and he pushed forward to the hilt again. “So, fucking close, brother,” Gamzee whispered. His hand squeezed Equius’ bulge and three fingers pushed into his nook, claws digging in painfully. 

The pleasure rose in him in a thick wave with every push of Gamzee’s fingers and every squeeze to his bulge. That was it, Equius lost control and his body tried to swallow or breathe, he wasn’t sure which and he choked. His throat closed around Gamzee’s bulge, forcing a noise from the highblood somewhere between a shout and a groan. Gamzee came in a wash of purple that coated Equius’ face, and flooded down his throat and Equius followed suit. Orgasm ripped through him, making his already twisting body jerk even more and sending a torrent of genetic material all over his lower body, and pooling beneath him on the tile. Gamzee pulled out just as Equius’ vision was going dark. He came to himself with his head pillowed on Gamzee’s thigh. He gasped, spat and wretched, and managed to swallow some, but lost the rest to the ground and the highblood’s leg. 

“Fucking, beautiful, mother fucker,” Gamzee said. His hands were stroking through Equius’ damp hair. Equius was covered from head to feet in patches of purple and blue, and just the knowledge of how depraved he must look sent another pulse of pleasure through his sensitive loins. He moved to wipe some wetness from the corner of his eye and realized then that his hands were freed. 

“How long was I out, highblood?”

“Not that long, mother fucking, less than a fucking minute,” Gamzee’s hand was still stroking through his hair, but the other traced lower, stopping low on his abdomen, “I think you need one mother fucking more brother,” Gamzee said, fingers moving to pet lightly at his slowly retreating bulge. “There aren’t nearly enough blue miracles on this floor.” Fingers tugged gently at his bulge and Equius arched up with a hiss, “Can you do that for me mother fucker?”

It was barely a question, but Equius wouldn’t have refused anyway. He nodded, turning his head to press his face partially into Gamzee’s thigh as he spread his legs. Gamzee slammed three fingers in Equius’ nook hard enough to make him jerk up and cry out. He kept going with harsh, deep thrusts of his fingers and Equius felt his eyes roll closed. “Oh, so good, highblood, thank you, not worthy,” Equius managed to pant between thrusts.

Gamzee knotted a fist into his hair and yanked, claws digging at his scalp. “No, the fuck you’re not,” Gamzee’s voice dropped, low and angry and Equius shivered. “Got dirty blue all over my fucking fingers,” Gamzee, whispered, “Watching you ride my hand like a desperate fucking slut, turns my fucking stomach,” Equius moaned, his hips pushing up, and his hands scrabbling on the tile for something to hold on to, “Going to get this whole floor filthy with your fucking waste, lowblood. Then going to make you crawl on hands and knees and clean it all up with that filthy fucking mouth of yours, that mother fucking mouth that wants my fucking bulge more than it wants mother fucking air. Ain’t that right you nasty, bulge-slut?”

Equius came with a scream and he felt another wave of genetic material cascade over his thighs and onto the tile below him. Gamzee removes his fingers carefully and goes back to petting his hair. “So fucking beautiful watching you come mother fucker.”

“T-thank you, Highblood,” Shivers make Equius’ teeth chatter and he thinks he may have lost his body weight in genetic material tonight. 

“Now get on your mother fucking knees and lick up this mess.”

A shudder rippled through Equius and he almost thinks he going to come again.. “Y-yes, Highblood.” Appallingly, it only takes moments of running his tongue over the splattered floor, before his nook is dripping again.


End file.
